Babysitting
by Jewel1001
Summary: Jaden and Jesse babysit Alexis' two kids overnight, and they discover just how hard looking after a toddler and a baby can be! Spiritshipping & Tommorowshipping.
1. Prologue  Earling Evening

Hazeru - I don't know why I wrote this. It just popped into my head at school.

Hera - But you're publishing it anyway?

Hazeru - Why not? Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Early Evening

"You're sure you're gonna be okay?" Alexis asked for the millionth time.

"We'll be fine, Lexi!" Jaden assured her again, while Jesse just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know my cell number if you need to call me" the blonde said.

"There's no need to interrupt your romantic getaway" Jesse said with a grin. "It's only overnight, we'll be fine. You and Jim just have fun."

"I know, I know. Okay. So all you have to do is make sure they eat their dinner, pop them in a bath and then put them to bed. Breakfast in the morning and we should be back about midday."

"We got it, Lex" Jaden muttered.

Alexis just nodded again, still wary of this idea. It was her husband's birthday and it was true that she and Jim always had their hands full with their two kids, so when Jaden and his boyfriend had volunteered to baby-sit overnight, it had seemed only natural to agree to it, and she'd made all the fancy dinner plans and hotel reservations. Only afterwards did she realise she'd agreed to leave her children with two of the most irresponsible people she knew. Sure, they were great friends, but they had absolutely no experience with childcare. Damn it, she should have asked Blair to do it.

"Right. Just let me say goodbye to them and I'll go meet Jim."

Alexis dashed back inside, kissed both her kids and hugged them tight. Then she ran back up, all decked out in jewellery, and looked hard at Jaden and Jesse.

"Bed's at eight thirty, no later" she said. "And Alex will play up a bit. Just turn the lights off and don't bother with him and he'll shut up."

"We got it" the bluenette nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Alexis" Jaden said, letting her know it was time to go.

Alexis nodded once again and then went off and got in her car. She waved at the two young lovers and then drove away, leaving her kids in the dubious hands of Jesse Andersen and Jaden Yuki.

Hera - The dubious hands of Jaden and Jesse?

Hazeru - Sometimes they're like a pair of kids. I dunno. Like I said, random idea.

Hera - R&R please. It makes it all worth the while.

Hazeru - If you think this if a bit of a stupid idea, you're probably right, so I already know that :D


	2. Chapter 1  Dinner

Hazeru - Why am I continuing this?

Hera - Because you need light relief from school work and this story isn't serious.

Hazeru - That's it! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Dinner

The two boys closed the door and walked into the living room. It wasn't their house - they had a small flat in town. The house belonged to Jim and Alexis, where they lived with their two kids, Alexander and Rosie. They were left to baby-sit the two kids, and although neither had any experience with kids, they were sure it couldn't be very hard. Alex was two, almost three, and Rosie was nine months old.

Alex was sitting at his small table, pushing chicken and carrots and potatoes around with his fork, not eating it. Alexis had made him dinner and heated up a bottle for Rosie before she'd left.

"Come on, Alex, eat up" Jaden said, sitting down next to the dark haired boy.

"No" the boy replied.

"Yes" Jaden argued.

"No."

Jesse laughed at the argument between a two year old and his nineteen year old lover, and walked over to the other side of the room, where he picked up the nine month old baby girl. He joined his boyfriend on the floor and placed the small blonde child on his lap, holding the bottle up for her to drink. Rosie drank easily enough, but her brother was refusing to cooperate.

"Come on, just a few mouthfuls" the brunette whined.

"Don't like it" the child whimpered, clamping his lips shut and folding his arms.

"I don't care if you like it, you're gonna eat it" Jaden hissed - he wasn't about to be beaten by a toddler - as he picked up the child's fork, stabbed it into a carrot and held it up to the mouth of said toddler. "Alex. You are going to eat this. Because if you don't, I am going to hurt you."

"Jaden?" Jesse whispered.

Damn it, this was not the night for it!

Jesse was fully aware of the Supreme King's presence in Jaden. Sometimes, when Jaden got irritated, he would say things that were completely out of character for him, and Jesse eventually realised that it was the Supreme King part of him that was saying it, although Jaden was in control enough that his appearance didn't change, including his eyes, which Jesse hated seeing in any colour but their natural brown.

"You're going to eat this right now" Jaden said, trying to force the vegetable into the child's mouth. Predictably, Alex struggled and refused to open his mouth.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden stopped, shook his head fiercely and dropped the fork on the floor, the offending carrot rolling off it. The child was still whimpering, but that was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. Jaden turned towards his boyfriend and then looked away from the concerned bluenette.

"I got annoyed. The kid won't eat and I promised Lexi he would" Jaden told him.

"That's okay, Jaden. Just … calm down, right?"

"Right." He took a deep breath. "Sorry, Jess."

"Don't be" Jesse murmured softly, giving his lover a quick kiss on the cheek. "Here, how about you take the baby and I'll force that one to eat his dinner?"

"Sure."

Jesse passed the baby over to Jaden, who spent a few moments trying to find a comfortable position to hold her, and walked over to the little boy. Alex looked more like Jim but his personality was like his mother's - he had Alexis' bad temper. Jesse tried about eight different methods of getting the awkward boy to eat but he refused every time. Eventually, Jesse banged his head off the table in despair and took the plate of untouched food away. Jaden watched as his boyfriend came back with a small bar of fudge and gave it to the child. Alex quickly devoured the sweet.

"That can't count as dinner" Jaden said.

"Well, we can't get him to eat his dinner, and he's got to have something!"

"True."

Rosie was behaving better, but neither of the two appeared to know that if you didn't burp a baby after they'd eaten, it wasn't good for the baby. They didn't bother until Rosie started crying, causing Alex to start shouting.

It was almost half an hour later when Alex sat peacefully on Jaden's lap and Rosie was burped and calm, her head rested on Jesse's shoulder.

Jaden yawned. This was hard. He was tired already.

"What's next on the agenda?"

"Baths for these two."

Jaden looked at his boyfriend who looked back at him.

How did you bath a baby?

Hazeru - Okay, so they're not the best babysitters in the world.

Hera - Better job than you could do!

Hazeru - I'm great with kids! I got most of the ideas for this from a friend.

Hera - R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2  Baths

Hazeru - Here's Chapter 2.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

Baths

It took Jaden a full twenty minutes to get Alex undressed and into the half-full bath. The small child ran riot around the house, causing Jesse to have to take a running leap at a falling vase. He caught it was less than a second to spare.

Now, Jaden was stood beside the bath watching the small boy playing with a rubber duck. He was aware that parents usually bathed their young children, and trusted babysitters, but he had no clue how to bathe a squirmy child.

"Okay, Alex, hold still for me" he said softly, grabbing a bar of soap and dragging it over the small boy's chest. Alex tried to duck away from him. "Come on, hold still!"

"No!" Alex yelled. "_No_!"

His shouts were quickly followed by the crying of a baby.

"Jaden, can't you keep him quiet?" Jesse called, from where he was now walking up and down the hallway with the crying baby girl in his arms, trying to calm her.

"Want to switch places?" Jaden called back.

"Yeah, sure" Jesse said sarcastically, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Don't worry, I'm about to pop this one in the basin and give her a bath."

"Jess, do you know how to bathe a baby?"

"Not a clue" Jesse muttered. "I'll figure it out."

Somehow this wasn't very reassuring for either of them.

Jesse sat close to his boyfriend, a small pink basin containing a very squirmy crying baby in it next to him. The baby had thrashed around while the soap was going over her, which had resulted in a few soapy bubbles getting in her eye.

"Jess, what have you done?"

"I don't know!"

Jaden abandoned the small boy in the bath and grabbed ahold of the baby, lifting her out of the water and onto his lap, soaking wet. He didn't see anything wrong with her, though.

"Maybe she doesn't like water" he muttered.

"Jaden, she's soaked!"

"So? She's in a bath!"

"I meant about you just holding her on your knee."

"Damn it!" Jaden shrieked, practically throwing the baby at Jesse, who barely caught her and ended up with a very wet shirt.

"Thanks for that, Jay" Jesse muttered, dunking the still crying baby back into the water. "Jaden!"

"What?"

"Turn around" Jesse sighed.

Jaden turned to see Alex trying to navigate his way out of the bathtub. Before either of the boys could react, the boy had slid, tripped, and whacked his knee on the edge of the bathtub. He started howling.

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped.

The brunette grabbed a towel and rushed to the little boy, throwing the towel around him and bringing him into his arms. Alex continued to cry and lay against Jaden's chest while he cried loudly.

This was doing nothing to help Rosie, who had stopped crying just as Alex tripped, and was now screaming again.

Jesse soothed the baby while Jaden scooped up the boy and took him out of the bathroom so the baby would calm down. Rosie calmed down quickly enough, but Jesse still didn't have much idea how to bathe a baby.

Rosie was very squirmy and she wouldn't stay where he put her, she kept sliding about the basin, and Jesse had to keep one hand on her back to make sure she didn't slide under the water and start crying again.

It took the bluenette ten minutes to get the baby girl clean and then he lifted her out - holding his breath because she was so slippery and he was afraid he'd drop her - and wrapped her in a towel.

He then went into the living room to join his boyfriend.

As the bluenette entered the room, Jaden had just got Alex completely calm and the small boy was standing still as Jaden dried off his limbs carefully, avoiding the just-starting-to-form bruise on his knee.

Jesse lay Rosie down on a pillow - making a mental note to take a hairdryer to the pillow later - as he dried her off. The baby moved about a lot and he wasn't entirely sure she was fully dry, but she was okay.

"Jaden, where are their pyjamas?" the bluenette asked.

"Eh … I have no idea" Jaden shrugged.

"Alex, where does mommy keep your jammies?" Jesse asked.

"Bed? No! Don't want bed!" Alex shrieked.

"Oh, for the love of …" Jaden hissed, his eyes flashing gold for a fraction of a second before he calmed himself down. "Okay. Alex, you're going to stay here with Jesse and sit still. I'm going to root around for your jammies."

"Don't want them!"

"Tough" the brunette muttered, leaving the room.

Jesse sighed and told Alex to sit down on the sofa, covering the naked child with a blanket before picking up the baby.

Jaden sure was grumpy tonight. It wasn't a good night for babysitting.

Hazeru - Not fun times for Jaden and Jesse xD

Hera - R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  Hide And Seek

Hazeru - Sorry for the long wait.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

Hide and Seek

"Vest … vest … socks … vest …"

Jaden grumbled to himself as he continued to throw items of clothing across the room in his search for the pyjamas of the two children.

"Where's the jammies? Where are they?" he despaired.

"Jaden, the kids are getting cold!" Jesse called from the living room.

"Jess, I can't find the stupid clothes!" the brunette called back. "They're not here!"

"Then where are they?" the bluenette asked, appearing in the doorway, still holding the unclothed baby girl. "Need help?"

"No, I'll find them" the brunette insisted. He rooted around in the wardrobe again and sighed angrily. "They ran away."

"Huh?"

"The clothes. They ran away" Jaden stated simply.

"Jaden, clothes don't just run away. Let me have a look."

Jesse placed the baby in Jaden's arms and started looking around for the pyjamas. He kept looking for a full five minutes, and eventually gave up.

"Okay, they're not here." He sighed heavily. "Let's check in Alexis and Jim's room, they might keep them in there."

"Okay."

Both boys stood up, Jaden cradling the naked baby awkwardly.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the living room.

"Oh no …" Jaden whispered. "Did you leave Alex in there alone?"

"I told that kid to sit still!" Jesse growled, running out of the room, his boyfriend following.

In the living room, the telephone was hanging off the cord. Jesse picked it up.

"This is your local police service, what is your emergency?"

Jesse groaned and hung up. He turned to the brunette.

"The kid phoned the police!" he said.

"Never mind that, Jess. Where is he?"

The two looked around.

"Alex? Alex, where did you go?" Jaden called.

"We'd better go find him!"

Jaden placed the still unclothed baby in her bouncer chair and then the two boys split up to look around.

Jesse checked the bathroom and saw soap spilled on the floor, but no Alex.

Jaden checked the kitchen and saw an upside down cereal box, its contents spilled, but no Alex.

They met in front of the slightly ajar door of the master bedroom, and Jesse pushed the door open.

Inside, there was a chest of drawers with two drawers taken out completely and lying on the floor. Clothes were strewn on the floor and the bed.

Sitting on the bed, dressed in inside-out pyjamas, was Alex.

"Oh god" Jesse breathed.

"Alex. What. Are. You. _Doing_!" Jaden burst out.

His eyes suddenly flashed bright gold, and Jesse reached out to touch his arm.

"Jaden, calm down" he whispered. "He's just a kid, Jay, don't do this."

"Jesse …" the brunette whispered, his eyes still gold. "Jess, get him sorted. I'll … be out in a few minutes."

Jesse leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunette's forehead. He knew the brunette wouldn't react but he knew that it calmed Jaden down a lot.

"It's okay, Jaden. See you in a few minutes" the bluenette whispered.

He then walked over to Alex, scooped the laughing boy into his arms.

Jesse took him into the living room and undressed him, then redressed him properly, so that he was snuggled comfortably in his blue pyjamas. The boy then offered him an item of pink clothing.

"Rosie's jammies?"

"Yes" the boy answered.

"Thanks, Alex. Now you sit still and watch TV, right?"

The boy did as he was told. Jesse suspected that watching Jaden's gentle eyes turn into those hard, cold, golden eyes that he had now had scared the child. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing, though.

Jesse dressed the squirmy baby as best he could, happy that the kids had calmed down for the moment.

He was worried, though, about Jaden sitting alone in the bedroom.

Hazeru - Find out next chapter if Jaden's okay.

Hera - They're not great at babysitting, are they?

Hazeru - Not really.

Hera - R&R please


	5. Chapter 4  Calm

Hazeru - Wow. I haven't updated this in ... well, forever!

Hera - We're sorry about that T.T

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

Calm

The clock had struck eight thirty – the kids' usual bedtime, as Alexis had told them earlier – but Jesse didn't move them from the living room, where the tiring little boy was slumped on the sofa and the baby was squirming in her bouncer chair. Jesse himself was leaning against the doorframe, partly just so that, should Alex regain his earlier energy, he couldn't get out of the room. The damage that occurred when that happened was evident; back in the master bedroom, where Jaden still was, there were clothes still strewn on the floor and bed.

Jesse glanced worriedly at the closed door to said bedroom; it had been only ten minutes, it was true, but that was enough time to have Jesse understandably worried. There had been something going on recently with the Light of Destruction – well, that was his understanding of the situation; all he knew was what Jaden had told him, which he imagined probably wasn't everything – and it had been Jaden, mainly the Supreme King part of him, rather easy to irritate.

The children had pushed him over the edge tonight; Jesse was pretty narked with them as well, but the effects weren't as obvious, and he always had been a touch more patient than Jaden. Therefore, he was alright with watching them on his own until his boyfriend composed himself enough to reappear – hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

Sighing softly, Jesse turned his head in the direction of the soft whimpers that were coming from the baby girl. She was squirming irritably and whining; a spark of fear rushed through Jesse as he prayed to whatever deity might listen that she wasn't going to start crying again. He walked over and lifted her out of her chair and into his arms, rocking her gently while her head rested tiredly on his shoulder; vaguely, he remembered Alexis telling them that Rosie often got fussy when she was tired, like most babies.

The girl was still fussing but he was fairly sure she wouldn't cry. At least, he was sure that she wouldn't cry so long as she was fed in the next five minutes. It was past time for her next bottle of warm milk.

With a firm warning to Alex that he would be in severe trouble if he dared to cause any more trouble, Jesse carried the baby into the kitchen and pacified her with gentle rocking motions and whispers while a bottle heated up; even he had to admit to some pride in himself when she didn't cry, although the whole ordeal took around fifteen minutes due to his mistake of overheating the milk and having to wait for it to cool down. Needless to say, he was immensely glad that, when offered, she drank greedily and without a fuss.

With the baby drinking easily, Jesse carried her back through to the living room.

He was surprised to see Jaden already there.

The brunette was sitting on the couch with Alex on his lap, the boy's small head against his chest and his eyelids drooping. Jaden's expression was still a little too serious to be his natural attitude, but he was pretty much back to normal. Evidently, he'd calmed himself down successfully without needing to duel to burn off steam.

His lover's softened eyes – back to their natural, gorgeous brown colour – met Jesse's and he offered a half-smile; Jesse returned it tenfold.

Moments later, the two were seated together on the sofa, Jaden with his head on Jesse's shoulder. Alex was still on his lap, and Jesse held Rosie against his free shoulder as he gently rubbed her back, burping her effectively this time.

When this was accomplished, Jaden muttered that he was going to make sure Alex's teeth were brushed before he settled him down to sleep, and asked if Jesse would mind putting the baby in her crib for the night. Jesse accepted what he recognised as a peace offering and carried Rosie into her small bedroom, where he lay her down in the large, white painted crib; the lace drapes were obviously attached to the structure of the crib somehow, else Alexis might well have removed them.

The baby whimpered a little when she was lay down, but Jesse soothed her by rubbing her stomach gently and whispering to her. Her tiny eyelids drooped a little and her head turned as she drifted off into a light sleep; Jesse continued to calming rub her podgy little stomach until he was one hundred per cent sure she was asleep, and then he left the room – after checking to make sure the baby monitor was on.

Upon his return to the living room, he collapsed onto the sofa and rubbed one eye tiredly; his level of respect for every single person in the world who cared for young children had just been raised astronomically. He couldn't even begin to imagine doing this on a daily basis; every day and every night, always having to keep an eye on a hyperactive little boy and needing to tend to a baby.

He was suddenly very glad that, since he and Jaden were both males, there was absolutely no chance of an unexpected pregnancy. It was one of the great benefits of neither of them being female!

And when Jaden returned from settling Alex – looking just as tired as Jesse felt – it was obvious that the brunette was equally as glad for precisely the same thing.

The two turned to each other and grinned a little.

"So" Jesse started, his tone teasing, "you think we should adopt some kids?"

Jaden was momentarily shocked before he burst out laughing, quickly covering his mouth in a thankfully successful attempt to stop the sound from wakening the children.

"Yeah, can't wait" he replied sarcastically.

The two grinned at each other again and then leaned forward simultaneously to press their lips gently together.

Jaden pulled back a little.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's never babysit again!"

Hazeru - Will the kids wake up during the night? Little ones tend to...

Hera - Please R&R.


End file.
